Ice Cold Loving
by bucktooth22
Summary: Lucy is back from a tough mission and Gray shows up to see if she's okay. Flirtation ensues and things end up a little heated. Oneshot Fluff Gray/Lucy
1. Ice Skating

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Lucy sat down at her desk and sighed. It had been a long week and she was glad it was finally Friday. She sat back in her chair tiredly and shut her eyes, leaning her chair back on two legs. Slowly she drifted off to sleep before her chair falling suddenly woke her. Her eyes went wide as her chair began to decent until suddenly it stopped before hitting the ground and she was left with an intense chill. "You need to be more careful Lucy." Grey said from his place on the large cushioned chair.

"What are you doing in my house?" She demanded standing and seeing the ice that had stopped her chair from falling.

"Honestly?" He sighed. "I was worried. It was a tough mission and I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"But why are you in your underwear?" She shouted.

"What?" He asked looking down at himself surprised.

"Put some clothes on!" She shouted throwing a blanket at him. He shrugged and wrapped himself up.

"I have an idea." He said grinning as he said grabbing her hand and dropping her large fluffy coat in her hands. She looked irritated but slipped it on and put her snow boots on before following him, still in his underwear, outside into the snow. He led her to the water that had frozen over from the cold and out onto it. She clung to him trying not to slip or fall. He seemed to have no problem on the ice so leaning heavily on him seemed to be the right idea. He laughed and used his ice make magic to turn her snow boots into ice skates. She was still terribly wobbly but he dragged her across the ice much more easily.

"What are we doing?" She asked.

"I'm teaching you how to ice skate." He said slipping his arm around her waist. She blushed before sliding and was only kept on her feet by him. "Bend your knees a bit and stay balanced." He said as if it were that easy.

"Anything else?" She huffed. He laughed as they began slowly gliding across the water.

"Ready?" He asked as he swung around so he was pulling her along. She wasn't quite sure how she felt with him leading her by going backwards but she trusted him. "I'm gunna let go." He said as his hands began to slip from hers.

"No! I'll fall." She said wide eyed.

"I won't let you fall." He laughed as he moved along backwards in front of her, no longer holding her up. She was doing it! She was skating! And then she wasn't, she was falling. She was worried about hitting the hard ice but suddenly she wasn't falling, she wasn't skating either though. She opened her eyes and realized she was being carried across the ice by Gray who seemed to be having no trouble skating along the ice in his bare feet or holding her in his arms.

"G-Gray." She murmured blushing.

"I told you I wouldn't let you fall." He said smiling. "Want me to put you down?" He asked.

"N-no." She said blushing further. He laughed and continued on without a care in the world. "It's starting to snow again." She said looking up as the snowflakes began to fall once again. "We should head back." She said shivering slightly. Gray nodded and they climbed back onto the cobblestone walkway. Lucy noticed her skates were gone and looked at Gray with a small blush. When had she started thinking of her friend as possibly more? When had this happened?

"Are you cold?" He asked slipping his hand into hers.

"Well yeah, it's snowing. I'm freezing." She said shivering. He laughed and grabbed both her hands in his, breathing on them and rubbing them to warm her up. She blushed when he looked back up at her. They walked further until they got to her house once again and she was happy to return to the warmth of her home. She took off her coat and turned to Gray who was brushing the snow off his bare shoulders. She ran her fingers through his hair brushing loose the snow and ice that had accumulated there. He blushed but before he could say anything she buried herself in his chest hugging him. Gosh he was so warm. It was weird how warm he was, he was an ice wizard who walked around in his underwear, he should not be this warm. He looked up at the ceiling as he slipped his arms around her waist and let his chin rest gently on her head. When she had finally stopped shivering she went to sit on the large cushioned chair. She realized if she sat there he'd have nowhere to sit so she pushed him down and sat on his lap. "Your magic is so beautiful." She said thinking of the skates he'd made on her snow boots. He laughed and made a delicate rose out of ice, handing it to her. She blushed admiring its stunning intricacy. She looked around and kissed him on the forehead. His hands were suddenly holding her tight against him on her lower back as he pressed her back to the floor and crouched over her. She felt her face turn bright red.

"You're beautiful." He said as his hands supported him on either side of her head and his knees were on either side of her hips.

"G-Gray." She stammered.

"I won't do anything you don't want." He said starting to move back. She grabbed his arms and pulled herself up to kiss him. He slipped his hand into hers, lacing their fingers and pulling her arm off to the side while her other one rested on his hip.

"I want to." She said. He smiled and kissed her again. "Let's not do this on the floor though Gray." She laughed. He nodded and carried her to the bed.

"Anything for you." He whispered.


	2. Parade

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Loke is lifeLoke is love and Jdcocoagirl: thanks! And I'm glad you like it!

TheBigBlueBomb: I'm glad you liked it! I re read it and you're totally right. I did overuse blush. Thanks for the constructive help! :D

"Gray are you dressed?" Lucy called into the other room. She put her costume in the bag she was bringing and then went to check on Gray's progress. He looked up as he pulled a pair of jeans on.

"Do I have to wear a shirt too?" He asked looking at the shirt sitting next to him.

"Yes!" She huffed. "And a coat. And hurry up. I don't want to be late." She said putting on her heavy winter coat.

"Fine." Gray sighed and pulled the shirt on before pulling on his light winter coat and followed Lucy out onto the snow covered street. Walking along together Gray made occasional snowflakes out of ice for Lucy's amusement. When they finally got to Fairy Tail Mira Jane gave them food and told Lucy to be dressed in an hour. Lucy laughed and made Gray eat off her fork.

"See, isn't it better that way?" She smiled.

"How about you try some of mine?" He asked offering her a forkful of his food. She laughed and kissed him firmly. When he opened his eyes he realized she was walking off with her bag to go change. Sighing, he finished his food. When she came back she was wearing a light blue skimpy bunny costume. Erza appeared next with a black one and then Mira Jane in a light pink one. The rest followed in costumes of their own. Natsu came out wearing a reindeer costume and Happy followed in an elf costume. Lucy came over to where Gray was just finishing his meal and pressed her body against his back, putting her palms on his cheek and squishing his face. He growled.

"Get dressed." She said. He thought she meant change into his costume but then she realized she meant he was once again in his underwear. He looked surprised and went to change into his own costume. When he reemerged he was wearing a Santa costume. They all went out onto the Fairy Tail float and joined the Christmas Eve parade.

When the parade was finished the lot of them got back to Fairy Tail and changed back into normal clothes. "I've already given out all our Christmas gifts." Lucy said as she sat next to Gray who was in his underwear. Mira Jane was dishing out steaming cups of hot chocolate to warm everyone up.

"So we can go home?" Gray asked.

"Sure." Lucy said. The two of them walked home, him keeping her close to warm her up and her, cradling her cup of hot chocolate close. When they finally got back to her house he sat down and waited while she went to change out of her heavy clothes. She came over and kissed him on the head before leading him to their bed. She pushed him down onto the bed and crouched over him. He looked at her casually, not seeming surprised at all. "This is your Christmas gift from me." She purred as she began pulling off his shorts.

"Merry Christmas." He purred kissing her.


	3. Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

The next morning, Christmas Day, Lucy walked into the living room in a towel after a long bath. She saw that the house was empty and, pleased Natsu had waited to make his appearance she dropped the towel and pressed herself firmly against Gray's back. He blushed and leaned back as her hands danced across his chiseled chest. "My gift for you." He said leaning back so he could look up at her from his place on the stool at the island in the kitchen. He held up a small wrapped box and her eyes went wide.

"It's not a ring is it?" She asked with a startled look on her face. He laughed and shrugged.

"I guess you'll just have to open it." He said pressing it into her hands.

"It better not be a ring." She said as she took the box and unwrapped it. "Oh Gray." She cooed opening the velvet box to reveal its glittering contents.

"Saw them and thought of you." He said casually getting up and revealing the contents on the table. A full breakfast was laid out. She was totally surprised; Gray had never cooked for her before. "You made all this?" She asked.

"No. They did." Gray said nodding to the other room. Lucy screamed and ran back to the bedroom to put clothes on before whoever was in her house came out and saw her naked. When she returned Gray, Natsu, Erza, and Happy were sitting around the table eating.

"Happy Christmas Lucy." Erza said smiling.

"Merry Christmas Lucy!" Happy and Natsu chorused.

"Merry Christmas guys!" Lucy laughed as she sat with them and dug into the food.


	4. Sunglasses

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Lucy was shopping for some new clothes having gone on enough missions to afford a few new things. She was walking along down the path looking in shop windows curiously until she saw the perfect dress. Just as she was about to go inside Gray walked up with two new pairs of sunglasses. He pressed one into her hands and the other he put on. "It's not that sunny." She laughed looking at them.

"Just put them on." He sighed putting them on her. She was about to go into a store where she'd take them off anyway so she shrugged and stepped into the store. The shop owner looked up from behind the counter.

"You're a Fairy Tail wizard?" He asked with wide eyes. Lucy smiled and stuck her tongue out, holding up her hand to show her Fairy Tail mark. Gray slipped off to the side, unseen, his sunglasses concealing his face.

"Yep." Lucy said.

"We don't sell to wizards here." The man said.

"But-" Lucy's eyes went wide, not that the man would see behind the dark sunglasses.

"Get out." The man said. Lucy sighed and left, seeing nothing else to do. When she got out onto the street she looked around expecting to see Gray but he was nowhere to be found. She stood there confused for a little while until the bell in the shop door rung and he stepped out with a bag in his hand.

"You'll look cute in this." He said handing the dress she had been eyeing through the window to her.

"But he said they don't sell to wizards." Lucy said taking the bag and seeing that it was even her size.

"My Fairy Tail mark is here. Less obvious." He said smiling pulling his shirt up to reveal his mark on his chest. Lucy sighed and looked at the pink park on her hand.

"Fairy Tail's destroyed his shop a few times." Gray laughed as they resumed walking.

"Most of these places have said the same thing." She said.

"For the same reason." Gray smiled and slipped his arm around her waist pulling her close. "Let's go home." He said leading her off.

"We haven't completely destroyed my house after all." Lucy laughed. Gray laughed and kissed her head.

"Yet." He said grinning. She punched him playfully in the side.

"Fairy Tail is not destroying my house!" She said.

"I could always build an igloo for us to live in." He said twirling his fingers and making a tiny igloo that landed in his hand out of ice.

"Too cold." She shook her head laughing.

"I'm sure I can find a way to warm you up." He said causing her to blush. "Do you like the sunglasses?" Gray asked.

"Yeah." Lucy grinned sticking her tongue out and pushing them up on her face. He smiled a toothy grin and did the same with his own.


End file.
